clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This is an official timeline for the events of the Clock Tower series. Timeline Pre-17th century *The Belli Castle is constructed. 1600s Early 1600s *Darcy Burroughs of the Burroughs Castle is married to Natalya Burroughs, and they soon give birth to a daughter, Annabel, and a son, William. *Nearly fifteen years after, Darcy prepares to perform the Ritual of Engagement on Annabel, but she is killed in a carriage accident before he can do so. Darcy murders much of his staff, as well as his wife, in anger; Ralph and Jemima are the head executioners. Darcy eventually meets his death, crushed between the cogs of the castle Clock Tower. 1655 *Harold Powell is born with serious physical deformations. 1672 *Powell proposes marriage to Emily Dickins, but is cruelly rejected. He dismembers her with an axe in retaliation, and continues to do the same to many young girls for the next two years. 1674 *Around this time, Powell is caught and killed by villagers. He is then possessed by an Entity and becomes the Subordinate, Chopper. 1800s 1898 *Dorothy Rand is born. 1900s 1909 *Robert Morris is born. 1924 *Sullivan is born. 1929 *Albert Rand is born. 1930 *May Norton is born. 1931 *Rick is born. 1940 *On June 6th, Morris kills his first victim, Tony Flanagan, in addition to five other nearby employees. He continues to kill many other people until the following year. 1941 *On March 6th, Morris is arrested. *In September, Morris is executed. He is then possessed by an Entity and revived as the Subordinate, Sledgehammer. 1942 *In July, William Norton returns to the Military Front. *William is killed by an explosion on the battlefield. *On December 24th, May Norton takes part in the 15th Annual Piano Concours at the Victoria Hall. *On December 25th, May is murdered by Sledgehammer. 1944 *Samuel Barton is born. 1953 *Allen Hale is born. 1954 *Stan Gotts is born. 1956 *Philip Tate is born. 1960 *Mary Barrows is born. 1961 *Harris Chapman is born. 1962 *On May 11, John Haigh is found dead in a vat of sulfuric acid after committing a series of gruesome murders. He is possessed by an Entity and revived as the Subordinate, Corroder. 1963 *On November 19th, Albert and Dorothy Rand are murdered by the Corroder subordinate. *On November 23rd, the decomposed corpses of Albert and Dorothy are found. 1964 *Baker is born. *Doug Bowman is born. 1966 *Rose is born. *Helen Maxwell is born. *Nancy Hamilton is born. 1969 *Tim is born. 1970 *Kay Satterwhite is born. *Nolan Campbell is born. 1971 *Danny is born. 1973 *Beth is born. 1974 *Alex Corey is born. 1980 *Anne is born. 1981 *Jennifer Simpson, Lotte, and Laura Harrington are born. 1982 *Lynn Maxwell is born and buried alive with her twin sibling. She is soon dug up by Allen Hale, who adopts her under the name "Alyssa." *George Maxwell goes insane due to the cerebral toxin, in addition to the loss of his daughter, and commits a series of murders. 1984 *Michael Tate is born. 1986 *Ashley Tate is born. *The demon twins, Bobby and Dan Barrows are born. *On November 10th, Walter Simpson dies trapped in the Barrows Mansion. 1988 *Dennis Owen is born. *On April 2nd, Alyssa Hamilton is born. *Philip Hamilton is murdered by Dick. 1990 *Mary Barrows begins working at the Granite Orphanage. 1992 *Stephanie Tate is born. 1995 *In September, the events of Clock Tower: The First Fear occur. 1996 *The events of Clock Tower occur. 1998 *On April 2nd, Alyssa Hamilton turns 10, and Dick begins plotting the Ritual of Engagement to attain immortality. 1999 *The events of Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within occur. *Dick begins his search for the Burroughs Castle. 2000s 2000 *Alyssa Hamilton is sent away to boarding school. 2002 *Around December 22nd, Dick discovers the location of the Burroughs Castle. 2003 *On March 31st, Nancy Hamilton leaves the Hamilton House. *On April 1st, the events of Clock Tower 3 occur. *On April 2nd, Alyssa turns 15 and defeats her grandfather. Category:Content